Headsets, headphones and earphones are used more and more by modern people at work and in spare time for telecommunication and music listening. Thus, more and more office workers spend time with unified communication over the Internet via f. ex. Microsoft Lync® and Skype®. To this purpose, headsets are used extensively. A headset is a head worn device comprising at least one speaker and a microphone in order to provide hands free telecommunication for a user wearing the headset. There exist many different types of headsets with different wearing styles, such as mono headsets with an ear hook and duo headsets with two earphones and a microphone arranged at the tip of a microphone arm. It has also become more and more common for people to listen to music while moving around in the society.
US 2010/0040252 discloses a headset comprising a first earphone, a headband and a microphone arm rotatably attached to the first earphone, whereby the microphone arm can rotate about a first axis essentially perpendicular to the head of a user wearing the headset, and whereby the microphone arm can be rotated into to a stowed position, in which the microphone arm is at least partially received in a recess defined in the headband.
The object of the invention is to provide a new and improved headset.